


featuring special guest tony stark

by returnsandreturns



Series: The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fisting, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Well. . .I’m going to go now,” Matt says, backing away.“Wait, no,” Tony says. “I recognize you.”“Uhm,” Matt says. “I’m—wearing a mask.”He’s not really worried, because it’s not like he’s ever met Tony Stark; there’s no reason for him to figure out his real identity.“You wore a mask in Masquerade 3: Scepter of Sins, too, didn’t you?” Tony asks. Matt freezes.“Oh my god,” he says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what you need to know without reading the rest of the series: 
> 
> \- Matt was in porn during law school to pay off his loans; he became semi-famous, because how could he not.  
> \- Foggy and him got married just after law school.  
> \- This is set sometime in the distant future when Matt's firmly into daredeviling.
> 
> (you should read the rest of the series, too, though, because I'm proud of it.)

It’s a pretty standard Avengers problem, big bad wolf kind of villain that takes a team to defeat, way out of Matt’s league. He wouldn’t have even stepped in if it weren’t for the fact that it all went down in Hell’s Kitchen.

The fact that he kind of saves Iron Man’s life with a well-timed spin kick to what he thinks  _ might _ be a robot is mostly coincidence. It’s not like he could have defeated what he’s  _ almost definitely sure is a robot _ on his own. Also, he almost broke his foot, because— _ robot _ —but he was apparently enough of a distraction to save Tony Stark.

Who is staring at him so intensely right now, in the aftermath of the fight, that Matt can  _ feel _ it.

“Well. . .I’m going to go now,” Matt says, backing away.

“Wait, no,” Tony says. “I recognize you.”

“Uhm,” Matt says. “I’m—wearing a mask.”

He’s not really worried, because it’s not like he’s ever  _ met _ Tony Stark; there’s no reason for him to figure out his real identity.

“You wore a mask in Masquerade 3: Scepter of Sins, too, didn’t you?” Tony asks. Matt freezes.

“Oh my god,” he says.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Tony echoes, laughing and stepping forward to shake Matt’s hand even though he’s still got his ridiculous armor on, everything but the helmet. “Mikey Murcock! I’m such a big fan! Is this why you retired? The crime fighting?”

“No, there was a—a brief break between the two,” Matt says, backing up. “I should go.”

“Weren’t you blind? Was that just a weird porn gimmick? Tell me  _ everything _ .”

Matt shifts on his feet, says, weakly, “Please let me leave.”

“Of course, yeah, leave, but I have to get your number,” Tony says. “For—Avengers business.”

“Avengers business?” Matt asks, skeptically.

“Totally serious Avengers business,” Tony says. “Thor’s a stickler for paperwork.”

Matt sighs and lists off his number before starting to make a run for it, remembering after one step that his foot’s kind of fucked up.

“Do you need help?” Tony asks, too eagerly.

“No, thank you,” Matt says, gravely, limping into the shadows.

*

“Someone got the footage of you ninja-kicking a super villain,” Foggy says, kneeling in front of Matt and carefully wrapping up his foot after Matt limps back to their apartment. Matt sighs, sinking into the couch. “You’re all over the news. They’re wondering if you’re a new Avenger.”

“Great,” he says. “Press is absolutely what I need.”

“No discernable facial features,” Foggy says, pressing a kiss to Matt’s knee. “I don’t think you need to worry about exposing Matt Murdock, mild-mannered lawyer and ex-porn star. To anyone other than Tony freaking Stark, apparently, which—still waiting to hear that story.”

“Apparently my mouth gave me away,” Matt says, sitting up to smile wryly at him.

“It’s a good mouth,” Foggy says. “I’d remember it.”

“He made me give him my number,” Matt says. “For Avengers business.  _ Allegedly _ .”

“So, he wants to sleep with you,” Foggy says.

“Oh, yeah, he definitely wants to sleep with me,” Matt says, laughing, dropping a hand to run fingers through Foggy’s hair.

“I can’t compete with Tony Stark, Murdock,” Foggy says.

“You don’t have to,” Matt says. “You already won.”

Foggy makes a pleased noise, sitting up a little to dip his fingers underneath the waistband of Matt’s briefs.

 

“I think maybe I should prove my devotion, anyway,” he says, pulling them down.

“Didn’t you do that when you married me?” Matt asks, happily, lifting up for him.

“Just let me suck your dick, man,” Foggy says, laughing before he wraps his hand around Matt’s dick and takes him in his mouth. Matt tips his head back and moans.

“God, I love you,” he breathes.

Foggy mumbles, “Love you, too,” without pulling off.

*

Matt wakes up the next morning to Foggy shaking his shoulder.

“Matty,” Foggy says. “Wake up, your phone keeps saying Tony Stark’s name.”

“What time is it?” Matt moans.

“Five AM,” Foggy says, dropping Matt’s phone on his chest before he collapses on the bed again, yawning loudly. “Answer your phone and threaten him with death.”

“Ugh,” Matt says, but he answers his phone.

“Mikey!” Tony says, brightly.

“Five AM,” Matt says.

“Is it?” Tony asks. “I haven’t slept yet. I was wondering if I could buy you some coffee and pick your brain.”

“. . .why?” Matt asks. Beside him, Foggy turns to curl up on his side and rest his head on Matt’s shoulder so he can listen in.

“What reason can I give that will make you say yes?” Tony asks.

“Will you never call me before noon again?” Matt asks, and Foggy laughs softly.

“ _ Absolutely _ ,” Tony says. “I’ll pick you up in an hour.”

Tony hangs up before Matt can say anything, and Matt drops his phone on the bed and makes a sad noise, wrapping his arms around Foggy.

“Is an incredibly rich celebrity trying to steal you away from me?” Foggy asks, nosing against Matt’s throat. Matt sighs and kisses his hair.

“Maybe,” he says, “but you know I like my men poor.”

“Damn straight,” Foggy murmurs. “Now, go get ready for your date so I can go back to sleep.”

“You could come with me,” Matt says.

“Nah, I’m pretty confident I don’t need to piss on you to mark my territory,” Foggy says, pushing himself up to kiss Matt, soft and close-mouthed.

“Good,” Matt says, running fingers through Foggy’s hair. “I hate getting pissed on.”

Foggy laughs and kisses him again.

“I know you do, sweetheart,” he says.

“The  _ smell _ ,” Matt murmurs.

“Go take a shower,” Foggy says, warmly, pushing him away gently and curling on his side to go back to sleep.

*

Tony is waiting for him downstairs in an hour and immediately ushers him into the back of a car.

“So, I guess the blind thing isn’t a gimmick unless you’re just really committed to it,” he says, as soon as Matt’s sitting down. “Which means I have about five hundred more questions for you. Nice glasses, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Matt says, adjusting them self-consciously.

“You’re very welcome,” Tony says. “How do you fight like you do if you can’t see?”

“I—I don’t normally share things like this a day after meeting someone,” Matt says, already regretting this.

“Your secrets are safe with me,” Tony says. “I mean, I could know most of them in about five seconds just by facial recognition software, but—oh, you look horrified. I won’t do that. Sometimes, it’s necessary for Avengers recruitment reasons, but I don’t abuse it.”

Matt can tell that Tony’s lying; he just hopes that it’s not about him. It’s more than enough that he knows Daredevil and Mikey, he doesn’t need to know Matt, too.

“I don’t want to be an Avenger,” Matt says, quickly. There’s a tiny part of him that does, but he doesn’t really want to be in more near death situations than he currently gets into, and also Foggy’d  _ kill  _ him.

“Fair enough,” Tony says. “Just tell me a little bit to sate my curiosity.”

Matt sighs but feels compelled to tell him anyway, maybe by how comfortable this limo is or how good the sparkling water that Tony shoves in his hands is. He tells him just enough before they get to the coffee shop—childhood accident, enhanced senses, child soldier training—that Tony says, wistfully, “That’s  _ such  _ a good backstory. Did you know I produce movies in my free time? We could get Mikey on the big screen this time.”

“No movies,” Matt says, following Tony after he climbs out of the limo. There’s no noise coming from the coffee shop when they walk in. “Did you—buy out this coffee shop?”

“Just for a few hours,” Tony says. “Can I get you something?”

Matt makes a face at him but asks for the largest black coffee he can get, sitting down at a table while Tony flirts with the barista. He slides a giant mug in front of Matt before he sits down in the seat across from him.

“You know, I had a poster of you for awhile,” Tony says, “before Pepper made me take it down.”

“Nobody ever made posters of me,” Matt says, raising his eyebrows.

“Nobody ever  _ sold _ posters of you,” Tony says, significantly, and Matt laughs despite himself.

“This is a very weird morning,” he says.

“Can I make it weirder?” Tony asks, brightly. “Because I have a proposal for you.”

“I’m already married,” Matt says, automatically.

“Kudos to your spouse,” Tony says. “I was planning on offering just an—absurd of money to sleep with me. Is that off the table?”

Matt thinks about it for a moment. They’ve never messed around with anybody else, but Foggy always said he’d be open to it, if Matt wanted it. And, sometimes—Matt kind of wants it. Not to mention money.

“. . .how much money?” he asks, and Tony laughs and says a number that makes Matt feel kind of dizzy.

“And your—wife? Husband?”

“Husband.”

“Your husband’s welcome to join in,” Tony says. “The more the merrier.”

Matt has no idea what Foggy’s going to say to this, but, despite his trepidation, he kind of likes Tony. He’s got a nice voice and he smells like expensive cologne and he’d probably be  _ really _ fun.

Also.

It’s a  _ lot _ of money.

*

After Matt tells Foggy about it, Foggy laughs for a full minute before he says, “Wait,  _ how many _ million?”

Matt repeats it, and Foggy laughs a little more, stepping in to wrap his arms around Matt and pull him into a hug. Matt hugs him back, rubbing his face against Foggy’s shoulder.

“You want it, don’t you?” Foggy asks, soft and warm, in Matt’s ear.

 

“The money?” Matt asks.

“No,” Foggy says. “The weird group sex with a famous dude thing. Do you miss taking two dicks, Mikey?”

Matt shivers, pleased; it’s been awhile since Foggy’s called him that. It makes him want to be on his knees. Instead, he leans up to kiss Foggy sweetly before he steps back to smile at him.

“I don’t miss it,” Matt says, “but. . .it would be fun, wouldn’t it? Definitely a good anecdote.”

“That we could never tell anyone,” Foggy says, running his fingers through Matt’s hair. “I’m in if you are, sweetheart. You know we can’t take the money, though.”

“I have never had a problem taking money for sex,” Matt says.

“We do fine on our own,” Foggy says, kissing him once, just their lips brushing together. Matt smiles against his mouth, sighing softly.

“If you say so,” he says.

“Why don’t you let your gentlemen caller know that he’s got himself a date?” Foggy asks, smoothing his hands down Matt’s arms before he steps away. “I think I need to watch a few of your movies to get some ideas.”

Matt smiles helplessly after him, a little stunned by exactly how much he can love Foggy even after all this time.

*

They all talk on speakerphone before they choose a date, negotiating terms while Matt and Foggy sit cross-legged on their bed. Tony’s really confused about them not taking the money, but he accepts it after trying a few times to convince them.

“Aren’t you married, too?” Foggy asks. “Your love life’s way more public than ours.”

“Serious girlfriend,” Tony says, “currently on our fifth break of the year. We have strong personalities.”

“That’s a word for it,” Foggy murmurs, and Matt shoves him, gently, grinning at him.

“Is that it?” Tony asks. “Are we all down for this?”

“I think so,” Foggy says. “Matt?”

“I’m good,” Matt says.  

Over the phone, they can hear Tony clap his hands before he says, “Great! I will see you two this weekend. Just bring yourselves.”

After they hang up, Matt basically tackles Foggy, wrapping his arms around him once Foggy sprawls out across the bed. Matt nuzzles against his throat for a moment before he says, “Thanks for this.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Foggy says, laughing. “I don’t mind sharing you if it’ll make you happy.”

“I don’t mind being shared if it’ll make  _ you _ happy,” Matt says, kissing Foggy soundly on the mouth before squeezing him tight again, holding on.

*

“Okay, I have two questions,” Tony says, a few days later, when they’re standing in his bedroom. “First, can we film this?”

“No,” Matt says, automatically.

“Fair enough,” Tony says. “You're out of the game, I respect that. Second question— _ you’re  _ not a porn star.”

He gestures at Foggy, who says, “That wasn’t a question.”

“Sorry,” Tony says. “Why aren’t you a porn star?”

“I don’t have the work ethic, honestly,” Foggy says, and Matt snorts.

“Well, no problem,” Tony says. “I guess I’m just used to seeing Mikey here—”

“It’s Matt,” Matt says. He’s done with that name, except for when Foggy uses it.

“Right,” Tony says, waving a hand aimlessly. “ _ Matt _ here with, you know. . .I’m trying to state this delicately. . .”

“Men who look like they were sculpted by the gods?” Foggy asks, dryly. “Trust me, I’m still a little freaked out that he chose me.”

“You are?” Matt asks, frowning and stepping closer to him.

“I know that you love me,” Foggy says, reaching up to cup Matt’s face, “and I know that you love my dick and that leagues don’t exist and both love and you are blind, but—yeah. Sometimes I still don’t get it.”

Matt turns his head to press a kiss to Foggy’s palm before he steps in to kiss Foggy on the mouth instead, soft and questioning until Foggy pushes into it. Matt’s acutely aware that they’re being watched, listening to Tony’s body react to it—he likes it. Matt forgot how much he likes this, too.

He leans in even closer to murmur in Foggy’s ear, “We’re gonna talk about that later.”

“Later,” Foggy agrees, before he steps back to say, so Tony can hear, “You want to show off, sweetheart?”

Matt grins at him and nods.

“That whole thing was very touching,” Tony says, “but, for the record, I am very excited about whatever’s about to happen.”

“You probably should be,” Foggy says, walking over to stand next to him.  

“Should  _ we _ make out?” Tony asks.

“I don’t think it’s necessary,” Foggy says. “I’m mostly here for Matt. Who should probably take his clothes off now.”

“Was that an order?” Matt asks, smirking, fingers curled in the hem of his shirt.

“So, that’s what you want,” Foggy says, sounding happy. “Yeah, that was an order. You want the six million dollar man here to push you around, too?”

“More like nine billion,” Tony says.

“Oh my god,” Foggy says.

Matt sighs and pulls his shirt off, because it’s always been a pretty successful distraction. Tony’s breath catches a little. Foggy’s doesn’t, but, to be fair, they’ve been married for years. Their lives couldn’t be all breaths catching or they’d never get anything done.

“About six of my dreams just came true,” Tony says, a little hoarsely, and Foggy laughs.

“I know the feeling,” he says. “Keep going, Matt, then I want to see you on your knees.”

Matt takes his jeans off slowly, leaning down when he takes his boxer briefs off and listening to both of their hearts speeding up. He’s less practiced than he used to be, but he still knows how to do this, how to draw people in and keep their eyes on him.

When all of his clothes are on the ground, he moves to stand in front of them for a moment before he drops slowly to his knees and tips his head up.

“Good,” Foggy says, warmly.

“Can I—” Tony asks, and, apparently after Foggy nods, he drops a hand down to smooth down Matt’s hair, trace fingers down his cheek. Matt moves his head carefully as Tony moves his fingers. “God, you’re pretty.”

“Thanks,” Matt breathes, smiling faintly up at him.

"You want to rock, paper, scissors for who gets what end?" Tony asks, and Matt laughs, biting at his lip.

"I think we can let Matt choose," Foggy says, stepping forward to pet Matt's hair. Matt pushes up into it, whining softly in his throat. "Who do you want to fuck you, Matty?"

"Both of you," Matt says, immediately.

"You want us both inside you at the same time?" Foggy asks, and Matt nods and licks his lips, smiling when Foggy tugs on his hair gently and says, "Good boy."

Foggy calling him that still sends a thrill down his spine.

"Can I—" Matt starts, reaching up to grab Foggy's wrist.

"Come up here," Foggy says, laughing, pulling him up so Matt can kiss him.

"Thanks," Matt murmurs, against his mouth, and Foggy brushes their noses together.

"Any time," he says. "Why don't you go spread your legs on that ridiculously fancy bed? You're gonna like the sheets a lot."

Matt sits down on the edge of the bed then moans softly at the feeling of the silk against his skin, spreading his fingers out to either side of him.

"Wow," Tony says. "You're really sensitive, aren't you? Like hypersensitive?"

"It's part of the package," Matt says, sliding backwards to lay on his back, letting his legs fall open. The sheets are perfect, cold from the air conditioning and so smooth. He digs his toes into them, pushes up a little to feel his feet slip underneath him.

"I'm going to buy you some sheets," Tony says, "if your husband approves."

"Look how happy he is," Foggy says. "How could I say no?"

Matt sits up to smile at him, and—yeah, that makes Foggy’s breath catch a little. He’s still got it. He gestures at them and they both join him on the bed—Foggy’s hand touching his thigh, Tony’s on his chest, warm loud pleased bodies on either side of him.

"We've got to stretch you out really well if you want to take us both," Foggy says. "Are you too old to take a fist, Murdock?"

"It's been a few years, but I think I can manage," Matt says, laughing and turning over onto his knees, pressing his face into the sheets and humming, happy. This whole night would be worth it just for these; everything else is just a bonus.

“Or do you want us to leave you and the sheets alone?” Foggy asks. His voice is warm and amused and Matt wants to wrap himself up in the sound and the smell of all three of them.

“I’d rather you joined me,” Matt says, sinking backwards again before he slides his hand underneath himself to wrap around his dick. Foggy makes a sharp noise.

“Did I say you could do that?” he asks. Matt lets go immediately.

“Sorry,” he says.

“God, that’s hot,” Tony says. “He takes orders really well, doesn’t he?”

“He’s the best,” Foggy says, smoothing a hand down Matt’s ass. “Could you get the lube? You want him to open you up, sweetheart?”

“Mmm hmm,” Matt murmurs. Tony’s already moving, grabbing a bottle from the bedside table and opening it immediately. Foggy just keeps touching Matt, brushes fingers over his dick, spreads both of his hands on the insides of Matt’s thighs to push his legs open even more.

“Seriously, though, I’m pretty sure I’ve had this dream before,” Tony asks, when Foggy moves to let him kneel behind Matt and spread him open to slide two fingers over his hole. “There was no husband involved, but I think this is actually hotter.”

“Yeah,” Matt says, already feeling like he can take anything they give him. Tony pushes gently until both of his fingers slide in at once and he can work them inside of Matt. Foggy shifts to sit in front of Matt, and Matt immediately rests his head in his lap, smiling against Foggy’s knee when he starts stroking his hair and talking softly to him while Tony adds fingers.

“You ready to take more, Matt?” Tony asks, patting his hip, four fingers buried inside of Matt and his thumb rubbing against where his skin is stretched tight.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Matt chants, clenching around him, rubbing his face against Foggy’s leg. “I’m ready.”

Foggy presses a kiss to the top of Matt’s head at the same time as Tony’s thumb slips inside of him, too, and Matt moans brokenly.

“Keep going,” Foggy says, when Tony hesitates. “He can take it.”

“I’ve seen him take it,” Tony agrees. “It’s just very real now.”

“You’ve never fisted someone before?” Foggy asks.

“Be nice,” Matt says, softly, keening when Tony twists his hand just a little bit.

“I’m just saying, international playboy and all,” Foggy says.

“I never thought I’d have my sexual prowess doubted by a man named after a  _ weather pattern _ ,” Tony says, dripping more lube onto his hand and pushing in until Matt’s stretched around the biggest part of it, letting out a hoarse sob at the feeling.

“More,” he says. “Please.”

“Since you asked nicely,” Tony says, turning his wrist as he pushes in further until his whole hand is inside of Matt, up to the wrist. Matt breathes through the feeling, painful but so  _ good _ , more than he’s taken in a  _ long _ time.

“You can fuck him,” Foggy says, laughing softly when Matt nods frantically. “He wants it.”

“This is so impressive in person,” Tony says. “Good job, kid.”

“Thanks,” Matt says, laughing a little hysterically, broken off into a gasping moan when Tony spreads his fingers out inside of him and starts to fuck him slowly. Matt shifts enough that he can reach a hand up, smiling up at Foggy when he takes it immediately, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re doing so good, Matty,” he says, softly, just for Matt. “You look so fucking hot like that, all slutty and desperate for more.”

Matt makes a noise that’s somewhere between agreement and just guttural happiness, melting into it, grounded by Foggy’s hand and pulled apart by Tony’s.

“If he wants more,” Tony says, still moving his hand, brushing over Matt’s prostate with every movement. “I think we should probably give it to him.”

“I agree,” Foggy says, squeezing Matt’s hand tighter as Tony slowly pulls his hand out of him and Matt gulps in deep breaths to steady himself, letting out a long shaky one when he’s empty again.

“Oh my god,” he murmurs, climbing into Foggy’s lap immediately to kiss him, fast and dirty, even though it’s painful to move so quickly.

“Condom,” Foggy says, between kisses. “I’m pointing at our new friend here.”

“On it,” Tony says. Matt just rocks down against Foggy as they make out, not paying attention as Tony puts a condom on and moves behind him, wrapping rough hands around his hips.

“You ready, Matty?” Foggy asks, turning his head. Matt presses one more kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah,” he says, nodding, turning his head to smile at Tony, “You can fuck me.”

Tony touches fingers to Matt’s chin, keeping his head there to kiss him deeply for a few moments while Foggy’s shifting to grab the lube and jerk himself a few times to make sure he slides in easy as he pulls Matt down onto his dick. Matt grunts at the feeling of being filled up right after taking a fist, but he still pushes back, gasping, “I want both of you. Right now.”

Tony’s hands find his hips again, the head of his dick pressing against Matt’s hole until he’s sliding in slowly, slowly, slowly while Foggy’s still inside of him. Matt definitely hasn’t done  _ this _ in  _ years _ , so he rocks back and forth and almost yells at the feeling of both of them sliding inside of him, both of their pulses echoing against his skin.

“Fuck,” Matt moans. “Foggy.”

“Yeah, baby?” Foggy asks, voice thick, overwhelmed.

“Harder,” Matt says. “B-both of you, fuck me harder.”

Tony starts to thrust into him, and Foggy pushes up underneath him as much as he can, and Matt feels used and adored and  _ good _ . Tony says, “God, were you even acting in any of your movies? You love this, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Matt moans. “Don’t stop.”

It’s a feeling Matt only remembers distantly, being so full, everything slick and hot and electric. It’s different now, though, with someone who loves him and—well, Iron Man, who’s doing a  _ great _ job. Matt will have to tell him later when he remembers how to use words again, but, for now, he moans until Tony reaches down to wrap his fingers around Matt’s erection.

Then, he definitely yells.

He comes ridiculously fast, shaking between them, barely able to hold himself up as they finish inside of him—Foggy’s come warm and deep in him, Tony taking time to catch his breath before he slides out first.

“I will  _ double _ what I offered,” he says, hoarsely.

Matt lifts himself enough to slide off of Foggy’s dick then collapses on top of him, catching his breath while Foggy wraps his arms around him and holds him close to his chest.

“I’m just doing this for Matt,” he says, smoothing a hand over Matt’s hair. “We don’t need the money.”

Tony sprawls out beside them, breathing harshly.

“I know this is really soon,” he says, “but can we do this again sometime? Like next weekend? Like every single weekend? You can move in, if you want, I have  _ so many _ rooms.”

“Matt?” Foggy asks. “Do you want any part of that offer?”

Matt laughs softly against Foggy’s collarbone, mumbling, “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“I’ll take it,” Tony says, lifting up enough to press a kiss to the side of Matt’s head before he lays back down. “Are you spending the night?”

“I think we’ll go back to our place,” Foggy says. “If Matt can walk.”

They test it out and Matt can walk enough to make it to Tony’s unnecessarily fancy shower so Foggy can clean him up.

After they’re dressed again, they let Tony send them back in a car, and Matt tucks himself up against Foggy’s side immediately, resting their heads together.

“That was fun,” he says, around a yawn.

“Definitely fun,” Foggy says.

Matt turns to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You know, that was pretty romantic,” he says, smiling straight ahead when Foggy laughs.

“True romance,” he says, fondly. “I know what I’m getting you for Valentine’s this year.” 

Matt slips down more in his seat so he can rest his head on Foggy’s shoulder, sliding an arm through his and shutting his eyes. He’s probably going to fall asleep before they make it home, but, right now, he focuses on what he’s feeling, exhaustion and satisfaction and the knowledge that he’ll be too sore to do much of anything tomorrow. 

Love, too. A lot of love.

**Author's Note:**

> writing shit on [tumblr](returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) like 24/7


End file.
